Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2019
23:54-29 ANYONE HERE 23:55-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:55-22 I EXIST 23:55-30 Im so alone :-: 23:55-34 Oh hi xd 23:55-41 SRRY IM PREPARING FOR MY COUSINS VISIT 23:55-52 Its okay. 23:55-55 Oki 23:56-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:56-08 YAY 23:56-29 I HAVE AN ADDCITION TO EYE OF THE STORM XD 23:56-35 Oh no xd 23:56-47 I LOVE ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT XD 23:56-58 OMG 23:57-56 YESTERDAY, MY EXPERIMENT TO SEE IF I SOUNDED LIKE BEPPER TURNED INTO A BEPPER WATCHING MARATHON XD 23:58-09 Xd 23:59-07 WHY DID U DO THIS TO ME 23:59-42 HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE 23:56-11 YAY 23:56-32 I HAVE AN ADDCITION TO EYE OF THE STORM XD 23:56-39 Oh no xd 23:56-50 I LOVE ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT XD 23:57-01 OMG 23:57-59 YESTERDAY, MY EXPERIMENT TO SEE IF I SOUNDED LIKE BEPPER TURNED INTO A BEPPER WATCHING MARATHON XD 23:58-12 Xd 23:59-10 WHY DID U DO THIS TO ME 23:59-45 HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE 00:00-08 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 03:52-16 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:08-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:08-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:47-09 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:47-44 Hey. XD 19:51-32 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 19:51-34 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 19:56-05 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:34-03 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:40-45 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:40-55 So, uh.. 21:46-10 Hi. 21:40-56 So, uh.. 21:46-10 Hi. 21:51-43 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:51-45 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:52-42 Oh, uh.. Hi. 21:53-18 How are you doing? 21:54-22 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:54-40 Im good, how are you? 21:55-47 I'm doing fine. 21:55-47 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:56-24 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:58-12 Brb 22:04-03 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:08-06 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:08-11 Back. 22:12-28 Welcome back. 22:13-03 Thank you. 22:15-43 You're welcome. 22:15-43 22:15-57 I think we need to talk about something.. 22:16-26 Yes, yes we do. 22:25-02 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:26-16 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:26-18 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:26-20 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:29-25 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:34-52 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:35-33 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-14 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:40-14 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:41-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:44-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:46-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:47-35 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 22:52-53 Hey there. 22:54-19 Hello 22:55-45 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-52 Hi. 22:56-14 Heyo. 22:56-30 Your not favorite sad excuse for a person is here 23:00-28 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:00-38 Jesus christ he told me to join where is he =_= 23:01-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-25 Sorry sorry sorry 23:01-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-45 Whoo 23:01-47 Finally 23:01-48 Yo 23:02-16 And no you aren’t a sad excuse for a person 23:02-30 binbag 23:02-58 ? 23:04-22 Hello, everyone. 23:06-17 I wrote chapter 2, I MIGHT do chapter 3 tonight 23:06-56 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Once_Upon_A_Sensei 23:07-36 shit lava the story season 690 23:08-14 ? 23:09-18 i don't know 23:09-19 /me criesd 23:09-23 C R I E S D 23:09-26 i am so dumb 23:10-07 No you aren’t 23:11-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:12-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:12-30 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:13-39 Hey. 23:17-30 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:17-40 Buona sera 23:18-17 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:18-18 Hey. 23:18-20 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 23:19-26 Lol they just left 23:20-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-05 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:25-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:26-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:27-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:28-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:28-42 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:28-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:28-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:30-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:33-16 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:33-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:33-46 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 23:37-08 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:37-12 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 23:39-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:39-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:39-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:40-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~